A new adventure
by asomeness88
Summary: (Bare with the summery) After finally ending Eggmans reign of terror, Sonic and his friends were still there to defend all, Friends, robots, even old foes were able to come back
1. Spark?

**[Forest, near a mountain]**

Sonic walked around, yes he loved to go fast but he wanted to just take everything in and what he had done to save everyone and how he had done it.Sonic reminded himself that he and Tails had done this, teamwork and fighting Metal and Robotnik...but Sonic felt something was off.Tails walked to Sonic and hugged him "We did this together and saved lives, that's what mattered" Tails said knowing his best friend was sad.They both remembered Metal Sonic and felt sad that he couldn't save him.Then suddenly a loud band was heard and someone cried out in pain, Tails and Sonic rushed to see a wolf being attacked by...A silver Sonic.Sonic and tails sped and both faught the new robotic threat.Sliver Sonic had predicted Sonics moves countering everyone of the moves and unleashing punches, kicks and a laser blast at Sonic.Sonic would not surrender to this new threat, even though he was bloody and beaten, coughing out some blood Sonic continued to fight, but then he saw tails come behind Silver Sonic, bashing the robots head in.Nits and bolts came flying out along with sparks and wires.But finally, he was definitely defeated.Sonic and tails limped over to the robot who was shot, a black and golden robot was on the floor leaking oil and wires hanging out.How he felt pain was beyond them but the took the black and golden robot to their home, Freedom fighter HQ.The robot reminded Nicole of Shard, the reassemblince was extremely similar.Though Tails assured Nichole that this could not be Shard, as they never found his body.Nichole refused and sat by the robot hoping that he would come online and get well again.Shard or not, this poor victim had no way to fight, with one of their hands blown off.Then Sonic's uncle Chuck was able to repair the robot thankfully haveing the spare parts, they let the robot rest but Nichole still stayed, watching as only a few minutes later, the robots eyes turned on to a familiar green color.


	2. Friends and Foes?

**[Meanwhile in a forest far away]**

Silver walked around the Jungle, vast and waive Sliver had trouble navigating the fallen trees and large grass.He didn't like it but he was ok with it.Silver walked over a decaying log and triped, sending him down a steep hill, He was lucky enough not to get injured.Silver tried to stand but he saw he was caught in a trap.He didn't know what to do, he was a sitting duck, he couldn't get out or cut through the metal chains, he had to wait.A few hours of waiting and finally someone came, Well three people.One was a red panda, the other a Cheetah and a wolf.Silver looked at the three in pure fear."Are you going to hurt me" Silver asked his voice shaking."No" The red panda said, we saw you while hiking, we came over and saw the fear" The red panda said as he tore the chains apart with ease, he seemed muscled and had a full on 6 pack."Thank you...whoever you are" Silver thanked and hugged all of them."I'm Sebastian, The wolf and cheetah are my best friends since..." Sebastian paused and kept going "Since we met, The wolf over there is Jaguar, and the Cheetah is Samuel" He finished."What an ironic name" Sliver said to Jaguar, he smirked "Yeah...parents were not original at all" He said and smiled, "Sorry if we scared you, you hungry?" He offered an apple to Silver, under Silvers clothes were just ribs and he was very skinny."Yeah!" Silver shouted and munched on the Apple eating the core and everything."Hungry...I know the feeling dude" Jaguar said, he too had ribs showing only earring some badly torn jeans with some holes in them, the holes were bloody."Woah, what happened to you?" he asked."You mean what happened to us" Samuel said angered.

 **[Flashback]**

The three were in different corners, forced to fight.Jaguar just stood there, he didn't want to hurt someone for no reason.Samuel ran to Jaguar punching the poor pup in the stomach.Blood squirted out of his mouth and he fell to the ground holding his chest in pain.Sebastian pounced on Samuel slapping him silly, Samuel pushed Sebastian off and kicked him in the groin multiple times.Sebastian didn't fall but he had a pained look on.Jaguar finally got up stumbling and dizzy, Samuel took his chance drop kicking Jaguar in the spine, a loud satisfying crack came from Jaguars bone.Samuel then had a syringe thrown at him, the needle injecting him.Samuel felt only pure rage to everyone in the dungeon, He started to stomp on the poor lupine.He kept going for a few minutes smashing Jaguars arm to pieces, the bone fully crushed or broken.Jaguar didn't get up, blood poured out of his wounds making a large pool around the lupine.Sebastian had enough, grabbing his arms and setting him in chains, his eye color changed to a pure orange.Sebastian limped over to Jaguars limp body, he grabbed and squeezed Jaguars groin trying to get any reaction to show he was alive.Jaguar let out a low groan and coughed up blood, Sebastian picked Jaguar up holding the barley alive lupine in his arms.Samuel on the other hand broke free and tried to smash into Sebastian, but Sebastian was faster and dodged still holding Jaguar.Samuel ran into the wall and pulled his head out, his eyes back to his normal color, There was an audience watching them, they shouted "GET HIM, let go of him he's dead, kill the pup already, kill them all, fuck them!" They shouted at the three.Samuel roared killing all the noise."This is wrong, we won't entertain you anymore, or in anyway!" Samuel said as Sebastian looked down in shame.The crowd was livid about this "betrayal" from them.Sebastain and Samuel escaped before any guards could show.All of the three men were exhausted from running and stopped setting Jaguar down by a stream.They sat next to each other and cried over their past and what they were forced to do, physically to all.They remember being forced to "preform for both sides" implying that they had done...the worst, from forced to pleasure and fight to free men.Jaguar weakly sat up falling down almost immediately, Samuel was able to catch him, Samuel hugged the lupine tight but made sure not to hurt him.Jagaur Hughes back but only one arm moved.He couldn't move the other one, his jeans torn and full of wounds and fresh blood.A few days later the set off, Jaguar being able to move his arm weakly and walk fine, only a day later they head someone fall and checked.

 **[End of flashback]**

"I'm so sorry, I didn't know it was that fresh" Silver looked at the men or teens with happy eyes. "At least you're all ok now" he said happily, "I guess you guys have no place to stay?" He asked sadly this time with regret from asking that question."No...I'm sorry to bother you with that but no, we lost everything when we were taken in" Jaguar answered."Well, I have a place, but they just told me that they took in someone, I don't know if three more is acceptable" Silver hung his head low.Jaguar did the same as Sebastian commented "It's fine, we get it".Silver looked at Sebastian "I can care less about what they think, but you can live somewhere els..." Silver was interrupted by someone "Weak dude, call it what you like but that's really sad" Someone said in the shadows."Who's there?" Jaguar asked weakly."Just someone who cares about all of you" A green hedgehog stepped out, "Scourge, I knew you were behind this" Silver said, but silver also noted something off about Scourge, he had no scars on his chest and he seemed genuinely concerned."I don't know what you're talking about but, I want to help out" he said passionately."Well, anything help you know?" Jaguar said.Scourge looked at Jaguar and the other three, I have a place where you can stay, it won't cost anything, you can live there forever if you need.

 **[A few minutes of more hiking later]**

Samuel looked at the large cabin in the woods in awe "This is...is for us?" He asked stuttering."All of it, there's like, two of every room in there" Scourge said as he opened the front door to an amazing living room with a huge couch and everything.Scourge showed them the bedrooms which were nice king sized beds.Eveyone looked at the four bedrooms speechless."Well, I hope you guys love it cause, this took a wile to make from scratch" Scrouge said as he walked off.Silver stood there "Well, the freedom fighters HQ is out of the question now, I was gonna take you there but this place is great" Silver smiled, "I could get used to this" he said happily.Sebastian ran to the couch and later down, his bones cracking loudly."Ah...I love this" Sebastian said as he fell asleep.Jagaur walked around before falling again.Silver ran over and helped the lupine up, making sure he wasn't hurt, but Silver noticed how bad the wounds were, they were terrible and some were still bleeding, Silver helped Jaguar walk to an bedroom upstairs and set him down.Silver stayed be Jaguar as he fell asleep.

Samuel looked out the window and let the breeze hit his pure white fur, cheetah or not, he looked a lot like a snow leopard, he looked at a building and saw s a blue hedgehog talking in the distance.Samuel didn't care and wandered outside, unknown to him, someone was watching.


	3. 3 Let's kill

**[With Scourge]**

Scourge walked in the forest finally reaching the outskirts of town.He was tired but it was different than he remembered but the last time he saw it was when he was bullied as a kid.Scourge hated his childhood, he recalled being punched in the head, in the groin, and in the back.He was in the hospital for a week with his back nearly broken.Scourge clenched his fist but took a deep breath and kept walking.Scourge remembered how he and Sonic were friends as kids, he regretted how he had changed.But he stopped caring and changed for the better.

Scourge kept walking, he noticed the dark start night, the people and everyone.He walked over to a cabin and noticed Sonic and his teammates celebrating something.Scourge didn't know what but he looked in the window sadly.Scourge sat down out of sight and cried wishing his old criminal friends would be by his side.He then remembered the treatment he faced from them, Just like his childhood bullies!Scourge got up and was about to walk out when he saw someone come out of the forest, having some glowing blue markings, it wasn't silver as this hedgehog had black fur with a white scruff.The hedgehog walked over clearly wounded from something, the hedgegog was bleeding from cuts to his arm head and back, claw marks."Help...s-someone just beat me up!" He said weakly before falling over.Scoruge caught the poor beaten and bloody hedgehog before he hit the floor."Hey kid...what happened?" Scourge said calmly."Some guys, they came up behind me and beat me up, they all had some marks on them, like mine!" He pointed at a distinct claw mark on his arm that was the lowest glowing.Scourge picked the hedgehog up but he heard a door opening.Tails walked out and hid in a bush wile the others partied, Scourge carried the hedgehog out of the area and lied hom on his back near a stream."You'll be ok dude, just fine" Scourge cleaned the wounds and let the hedgehog rest, Tails walked closer and saw Scourge kneeling over the hedgehog and feared the worst, Tails couldn't control his omotions and ran at Scourge, hitting him in the back with a loud crack.Scourge yelled out as he just curled up into a ball, taking the punishment for the good deed he'd done.Tails kick Scourge so hard another snap was heard.The black hedgehog stood up and pushed Tails into a tree, making the fox pass out after impact.

 **[Later back at Scourges]**

Scourge looked at Jaguar, Sebastian and the rest of them.Scourge set the hedgehog on the couch letting him rest, he went to the kitchen and saw a note in slivers handwriting."Hey, thanks for the great stuff you've done, I'll be sure to tell they team how nice you are! -Best wishes, Silver!" Scourge smiled at the note and made himself some food before sitting on his couch and playing video games on his console before falling asleep.


	4. Forced

**[In a tundra]**

"God holy hell..." Jaguar kept saying as he walked in the blizzard, the tundra was unforgiving."Why the hell would Silver make me do this" Jaguar questioned kept walking in the snow, the snow went up to his heard loud yelling "Help!Help!" he heard someone calling out."Huh?" Jaguar said as he ran through the knee high saw a small fox struggling to walk with a few cuts on him."Hey you ok kid?" Jaguar stumbled over."Yeah just..." The small fox kicked Jaguar in the gut sending him falling over into the small fox ran over to Jaguar and put a collar on him, A shock orange fox had red eyes and two tails and kept shocking Jaguar."Come on...slave" He giggled and picked up Jaguar by the neck and carrying the lupine out of the Tundra and to a cave."I've captured the target" The fox said happily to a man in the shadows."Ah yes Tails...glad to see you've had a change of heart" the man said."Yes of course Dr." the fox replied."Ah the shock collar too, an extra I only asked for...Throw him in the chain" The man struggled but was cut off by a large shock from the , twice, three times before he became exhausted and gave up fighting.

 **[Hours later]**

"You are now my soldier, you fight for me, love for me and die form me, understand?" Robotic asked to Jaguar after hours of torture."Y-yes master, I beg of you, just release me and I will serve you willingly" Jagaur said."Oh but you won't serve just me" He said happy with joy."You will serve infinite, along with his minions, you will fight and kill the blue hedgehog!" Jaguars vision faded as he passed out

Jaguar woke up in a burning city with a war piece telling him what to spoke out through the ear piece "This is your master, attack the groups and use the upgrades I generously gave you", Jaguar checked around his body and he saw a large knife and a metal arm where his normal one freaked out until he heard Infinite speak in his ear piece."Dont worry young wolf, it's just covering your arm, it's still there, just covered" Jaguar sighed relieved and ran twords the town saw a small blue hedgehog dash at him, he was hit in the head and fell used his new robotic arm to punch the hedgehog off and kicked him away.

The hedgehog beat Jaguar up to the worst condition he had ever been in, his arm and leg were broken but he wouldn't give felt new energetic as black sparks rose around him and his fur became an very light blue and his eyes became red, his spines rose up and he became into a dark looked, he was scared and when he went to hit Jagaur, he grabbed Sonics arm and snapped it back breaking screamed in pain as he was thrown around, the tables had turned and Jagaur had control.

Jaguar lunged at sonic, he wanted Jack to see him blue and white fox brother was declared dead when he was beaten to death for the wrong was finished with a shotgun shot to the brain looked at Sonic like he'd been the one who killed his punched Sonic while he tried to spin dash was out cold and Jaguar had the sighed and fell to his knees crying."You see me now Jack!?" He yelled into the sobbing continued, he knew he couldn't live up to his brothers name, but he felt like that day it was different."I'm just like you Jack, big and strong!" he spoke.Jaguar got up and walked away leaving sonic to fend for himself.Infinate spoke through the earpiece "Why didn't you finish him?", "I...never...kill" he said in a gruff voice."Fine, return back to main base, we have something you must identify"


End file.
